finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
3rd Anniversary Carnival
The 3rd Anniversary Carnival is a special event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. It celebrates the game's third anniversary since release. In Global it began March 22, 2018. Features Lead-up The countdown to the Carnival began on March 9th. All Torment Dungeons were permanently unlocked and added to the game. From March 14th to Match 18th, players were asked to complete a survey in relation to the 3rd Anniversary, asking what types of Soul Breaks they would have if they could. The results were later posted to the 3rd Anniversary website. From March 16th to April 17th, a special login bonus for the carnival was added, rewarding the following in sequence: *Day 1: 25 Mythril *Day 2: 5 Souls of Heroes *Day 3: 5 Major Growth Eggs *Day 4: 5 Memory Crystal Lodes *Day 5: 5 Memory Crystal II Lodes *Day 6: 3 Memory Crystal III Lodes Additional login bonuses were provided from March 23rd to April 23rd: *Day 1: 50 3★ Motes *Day 2: 20 4★ Motes *Day 3: Icicle Rush (5★ Monk Ability) A third set of login bonuses were given out from March 25th to April 25th: *Day 1: Tome of Music (6★ Accessory) *Day 2: Various Major Orbs x10 *Day 3: Giant Scarletite x20 *Day 4: 500,000 Gil *Day 5: Ripping Blast (5★ Celerity Ability) *Day 6: Stamina Potion x3 *Day 7: Memory Crystal III Lode x1 *Day 8: Giant Adamantite x20 *Day 9: 5★ Motes x10 *Day 10: Dark Matter (5★) x3 From March 19th to April 12th, the Stamina Costs for all Realm Dungeons were halved. Soul Breaks The Japanese release of the Anniversary Carnival saw the addition of Arcane Overstrike and Glint Soul Breaks, with the Soul Break gauge display changed from three segments to six to allow for these new mechanics. The English release had this addition predate the carnival with their featuring in the Key to Another World Challenge Event, but these mechanics were exclusive to Sora and Riku until the Carnival added Relics for other characters to use these abilities. Relic Draws A special series of "Realms on Parade" Relic Banners were featured in countdown to the Carnival. These Relic Draws each corresponded to one of the fifteen main series Final Fantasy titles, with XV, Tactics and Type-0 included on a single banner. Each Banner featured a 3x item pull with a guaranteed Rarity 5 or higher Relic, for 5 Mythril each. These Banners each released one per day, starting on the 9th, and lasted until April 12th. From March 25 to April 4, five Relic Banners were featured, cycling every two days. The first Banner hosted an assortment of Soul Breaks with no theme, while the next four were each themed on two particular elements sans Poison. These latter four banners included Relics with Arcane Overstrike Soul Breaks and Glints. A one-time free 3rd Anniversary Present Draw was made available to all players. This was a standard 11x draw with normal rules for such draws, but encompassed all Relics in the game up to March 11, 2018 (namely up to and including the Resolution Blooms Challenge Event). After drawing each player could pick from a Relic pack, one for each main series game as well as Tactics, containing an Overstrike and Burst Soul Break for a character from that game, and a healing Soul Break for a second character from the game. A 33x item draw was made available containing the same Relic pool. The first draw was free, but players could pay 3,000 Gems to draw a second time. Two half-price one-time Lucky Draws were available, one for healing Soul Breaks and another for stat boosting Soul Breaks. Three "Dream Relic" draws allowed players to do a one-time 11x draw with Gems, pulling from the same pool as the 3rd Anniversary Present draw. After doing one of these draws, the player could choose a free Relic from a list corresponding to each draw; the provided lists were Overstrike Soul Breaks, Burst Soul Breaks, and Legend Soul Breaks. Dungeons Power-Up Dungeons During the event's duration all Power-Up Dungeons were open every day. The X Records While not officially part of the Carnival, for its duration the fights with Nemesis from The X Records returned as a Revenge Event. A Test of Knowledge Players faced the Ragtime Mouse in a test of trivia. The Ragtime Mouse poses trivia questions to the player based on the theme of the dungeon they are in, and the player answers True or False by attacking the O and X symbols accompanying the mouse. Players are given additional dungeon rewards for 8 questions or more correct. Anniversary Gift Dungeon Each day the player can face a Magic Pot and fight it for rewards. These dungeons cannot be re-attempted after initial completion, even if the player fails Mastery, in which case the Mastery reward cannot be won. The Eternal Crystals Players face a series of elementally themed bosses, the eight elements of the game sans Poison divided into four dungeons. After defeating all of them the player can access a fifth dungeon. Enigmatic Orb The player faces Ozma across several battles. Roaming Warriors are disabled in this fight; the player can call upon Dr. Mog, with the number of times they can call him and his effect changing depending on the difficulty of the battle and the current attack pattern Ozma is using. Ozma can also be faced as a multiplayer boss with a different behavior. Fork Tower In the Black Fork Tower, the bosses have extremely high Defense, making mage parties the intended choice of party. The White Fork Tower is inverse, featuring bosses with high Resistance to encourage a party of physical fighters. Trivia * In the Japanese release, the 3rd Anniversary Carnival marked the debut of Arcane Overstrike Soul Breaks and Glints. In the global release these mechanics were added in the Key to Another World event two months before the Carnival.